Red Light Green Light
by 4DRESShasALWAYSbeen
Summary: A few new scenes and a modified one from Driven. Be careful there is ZABBY hints. Ye have been warned.


Ziva had barely paid attention during the Sexual Harassment presentation. She had been teasing Tony the entire time, well when she wasn't watching Abby.

Abby was….well everything. She was beautiful. She was smart. She was everything. It was not that she didn't have faults, but for Ziva, Abby was more than worth it. For Ziva, Abby being in her life far out weighed sleeping in a coffin while at Abby's and being farted at by Bert the Amazing Farting Hippo.

At Abby's distress over the hugging controversy Ziva shot her girlfriend a smile. Abby's hugs were not 'yellow light' material.

When the team was called out for the D.B. Ziva filed out behind McGee and Tony. She waved quickly to Abby before leaving the seminar.

* * *

Ziva took the elevator down to Abby's lab when she returned from the scene. Gibbs had told her to inform Abby about O.T.T.O. That has probably meant a phone call but Ziva interpreted it as a visit to the Goth girl's 'lair.'

Exiting the elevator to the blaring music Abby always played Ziva smiled. "Gibbs," came Abby's voice over the music. "You cannot come to my lab for answers when you…"

"I am not Gibbs," Ziva interrupted turning down the music.

"Ziva? You aren't Gibbs," Abby stated with a scowl. "I need to get my Gibbs radar fixed."

"No I am not Gibbs. But Gibbs does need you in the garage for the AI car," Ziva said. She pulled an envelope out of her jacket's inner pocket. "Here I got something for you. I will see you later," Ziva told Abby kissing her cheek lightly.

As Ziva walked out of the lab Abby read the paper in the envelope. She smiled at the paper, a signed statement allowing bodily contact between one Ziva David and one Abigail Scuito.

* * *

"My dear girl I can assure you that Abigail will be quite alright," Ducky told the irate Israeli woman. She stood next to the autopsy table tensely watching every breathe that was taken by the Goth lab tech from the oxygen mask covering her face.

"Ducky's right I'll be fine," Abby said pulling the mask away from her face, and making as if to slide off of the autopsy table. Her feet hit the ground and her knees began to buckle. Almost immediately Gibbs and Ziva had Abby back on the table and the mask back on her face. "Whoa."

"Abigail dizziness is a symptom of Carbon Monoxide poisoning, you should sit for a spell. Jethro I'm sure you have work on the case to be doing," the medical examiner hinted, else the pair of NCIS agents would not leave until Abby did.

"We're going to talk to Jones," Gibbs said gruffly, rubbing Abby's shoulder before stalking off. Tony followed with a quick 'On your six boss.' The only member of the team who stayed was Ziva, who didn't take her eyes off of the lab tech.

"Ziva I am sure Mr. Palmer and I can do a credible job of rehabilitating Abigail," Ducky assured the Ex-Mossad agent.

"Ducky!" Abby groaned, complaining, once again, about the use of her full name. Something very few people were allowed to call her. "Ziva I am fine."

"I doubt that."

"Go, you have work to do and I am fine," Abby stated again.

"I will come see you later, and you had best still be here," Ziva declared, leaving no room for argument. She turned on her heel, passing the ME's assistant on the way through the automatic doors.

* * *

Ziva stood off to the side watching McGee and Abby work diligently at the computers. Her precise set of skills was not necessary here and now.

"The reason that we couldn't find how they hacked the AI program was they didn't." McGee informed their boss.

"They snuck in before the system was even online," Abby interjected.

"Makes sense," Gibbs said, as if he had any clue what the two were talking about.

"There were a series of commands inserted into the flash memory of the bios at boot-up." McGee told them typing algorithms in to the computer.

"They waited until the conditions were met, and then BAM! Killer-car syndrome," the resident Caf-Pow junkie mimed.

"Once executed, it purged from memory. The only trace left, an extra space on one of the motherboard's bio chips," explained McGee.

"I figured it'd be something like that." Again Gibbs feigned knowledge of what was obviously over his head.

"Right," Abby smirked as she began again. "Um… we know the program was flashed from a physical devise that was tied into the system."

"Memory stick, SD card. We just need to find it," McGee said hopefully

"When we do, we'll have the killer code and a clue to who wrote it. " Ziva watched wondering what Gibbs was doing when he turned away from the computers to the table behind them. Apparently Abby wondered the same thing, "I think we lost him. We need to try it again, but slower."

Gibbs shook the memory card from a camera that was sitting atop the desk. Then he brought it to the attention of McGee and Abby. Maybe he had more of a grip on the techno babble than anyone realized. "So what you're saying, for example, we need to find something this small in a Humvee jammed with twenty-two million dollars worth of electronics."

"Pretty much," McGee affirmed.

Dropping the chip in to the pocket of Abby's jumpsuit Gibbs turned away saying," We're screwed."

"That is an excellent point,"

Ziva walked over to Abby and put a hand on her shoulder. She leaned in and whispered, "You were supposed to stay with Ducky," before following Gibbs out of the lab.

* * *

After the odd conversation with Gibbs, in which Gibbs revealed nothing of Tony's ailment to Ziva, the Israeli finished typing up her report. Shutting down her computer and leaving the bullpen Ziva took the elevator down to Abby's lab.

The Goth was still in residence, bopping to her Android Lust or was it Plastic Death, Ziva neither knew nor cared. She came up behind the forensic scientist and wrapped her arms around the taller woman.

Abby jumped but relaxed in to the arms when she realized who it was. "Hey Ziva, I'm almost done."

"Are you alright? You could have died," the darker woman stated, as if saying 'one plus one equals two.' Only those who knew more than what the surface showed would be able to detect the worry in her tone.

"I'm fine," the tall, skeletally pale woman said turning in the embrace. She kissed the shorter woman as if to prove her statement.

"Do you need a ride home?"

"Yeah," the lab tech said, turning to finish up her work.

"Are your hearse's tires thin again?" Ziva asked, pretending to be exasperated.

"Flat, but yes," Abby said putting her system to bed. "Good night Major Mass Spec." Ziva could not get over the fact that Abby saluted the machine.

"We can go back to my apartment," Ziva offered.

"Cool, maybe we can engage in some 'red light behaviors,'" Abby suggested with a lecherous smirk.

"Does 'red light' not make it 'unwelcome touching?' I do not think it will be unwelcome," Ziva hinted with a smile.

* * *

**I love Abby and Ziva pairing, they are amazing. Tell me what you guys think. If you do I can so promise yellow light behavior to all of you....and cookies!**


End file.
